


When Tears Turn To Laughter

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See inside. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Tears Turn To Laughter

"JOHN, STOP..."

Katie can't help laughing all the same, staring at him and trying desperately not to start laughing again. 

"I don't know how you do it, but you always make me laugh when I'm trying to be cranky..."

"Because I'm your fool..."

"You can say that again... take that apron off."

John smirks and does as he's told, moving to kiss her even as she laughs against his lips. 

"Sorry..."

"I'm not."

His smirk is teasing even as he moves to kiss her again. 

"I love when you laugh."


End file.
